Ice Underneath
by Fish773
Summary: <html><head></head>In this story, the Guardians are not immortal beings, but instead children who have been selected to serve as the protector of a certain element. This fanfic will mostly focus on Jack Frost, one of the few children blessed with the powers of the Guardians. Yet, he must hide his gift, and has promised never to use them. Inner demons, abuse, and mature themes.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/N In this story, the Guardians are not immortal beings, but instead children who have been selected to serve as the protector of a certain element (hope, memory, dreams, wonder, fun, fear, etc.). They come from around the world, each with their own stories and struggles, to the small town of Burgess.**

**This story will mostly focus on Jack Frost, one of the few children blessed with the mysterious and magical powers of the Guardians. Yet, he must hide his gift, and has promised never to use them. Inner demons, abuse, and mature themes.**

A small TV sat on the dresser across from the king-sized bed covered in scratches and dented on all sides. The TV reporter's face had a slightly yellowish hue and was distorted by the crack in the screen above his chin.

The man in the bed, naked beneath the stained sheets, mumbled something about "shitty reception" and turned up the volume.

"Breaking news coming to you now! Another miracle child has been been found in a small village in Russia. Cassidy Roberts has the story live at the scene." The TV flickered to a blonde woman in a fur-lined winter coat.

"This is Cassidy Roberts, live in Russia. A few hours ago, it was announced that another "Guardian" child has been found- a boy by the name of Nicholas Claus.

"For those of you who are unfamiliar with the recent "Guardian" phenomena, as it is being called, describes the sudden appearance of teenagers with unexplainable powers. Some are using the term 'magic,' however, scientists have begun extensive research to find the cause of this strange occurrence and are determined to find a scientific explanation.

"No matter the cause, however, it seems both Guardians who have been discovered, Juliana Tooth, nicknamed "Tooth", Aster Bunnymund, and now Nicholas North, share two common features. The first being a strange, seemingly supernatural power. Tooth has been proven to, by some unknown means, allow anyone to recall or even suppress their memories. She is currently working with researchers in her free time along with elderly peoples affected with Alzheimer's. Reportedly, she has helped many senior citizens to overcome this illness and live fulfilling lives. Aster Bunnymund, an Australian native, has the ability to grow plants from thin air. He has been using his power to start a local garden and feed the needy within his community. For both of these children, these are only the suggested beginnings of their powers; it is not yet known the full extent of what they can do.

"Nicholas, the most recent Guardian that has been found, also possesses a unique ability. It has been proven that he is able to create amazing inventions from seemingly random items. Most of these creations have been toys, games, and other playthings which he and his family have so thoughtfully donated to local charities and hospitals.

"The second feature these youths share is that they are both marked with a strange, black, tattoo-like symbol on their bodies with no explainable origin. Tooth is reported to have a pair of fairy-like wings on the back of her neck and Aster a flower on his calf. Additionally, recent photos of Nicholas North have shown that he sports a similar tattoo on his shoulder, his of a curved sword.

"The appearance of these miraculous children is leaving the world in awe as we all are left to wonder what things will they accomplish, and if there are other Guardians out there? This is Cassidy Roberts, report-" The woman was cut short as the TV flashed to black.

The man scoffed, scratching himself, "Miraculous. Ha. You hear that one? Miraculous! Monstrous, more like!" He laughed aloud again, then paused when there was no response.

Leaning across the bed, he drove a heavy fist into the heap on the other side of the bed. There was a thud, and the ball unfurled with a short cry into a pale, white-haired boy as his back arched in pain.

"I said, isn't that a riot, eh Jackie?"

The boy looked back with blue eyes, tired and ashamed. "Yes, sir."

The man scoffed at the lame reply. "Whatever. Get out of my room, we're done here."

The thin teen pushed himself from the bed, the sheets falling off his body to reveal a sorry state. In the weak daylight, visible purple-green bruises stained every limb and faint white scars ran like wild vines, across his chest, around his legs and arms, and tangled between his shoulder blades.

As he almost laboriously passed in front of the man on the way to the door, a hand shot out and snagged his wrist. He let out a yelp half in surprise and half in pain as the larger man squeezed tighter, pulling him in close.

The man twisted his arm painfully, forcing Jack to kneel beside the bed, until he had a clear view of Jack's wrist. He grinned wickedly, poking at it with his thumb.

"You would do well never to forget, Jack." The words came out in a low snarl, the man's face dropping to dead seriousness. "This will never make you a _Guardian_, or whatever glorified term they want to use. This makes you a _monster_." The man locked eyes with Jack, and Jack could see the hate burning brightly before he pushed Jack away.

As he stumbled backwards, the boy clutched his aching wrist and hurried out the door. In the hall, as far from the man's door as he could get, he sank to the ground and gently turned his wrist. He felt a subtle wave of shame and guilt pass over himself as he looked at his wrist, as he always did.

He paused, sucked in a breath, and covered the black snowflake tattoo with his other hand. Beneath his own ever-cold fingers, he could almost feel it throbbing in a steady beat, the cold and hungry power that ran through his veins.

But, he pushed it out of his mind, ignoring it again as he always did. He would never give into it. Not again.

As he had countless times before, he drew himself up as slowly as possible to spare himself from pain, and went to prepare himself for another day.


	2. Another Guardian

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! I'm honestly a little surprised people are interested, felt a little like I was sending my writing off into the void of the internet. But! Thank you for coming across my humble work and an extra extra big shout out to those of you who reviewed, favorited, and followed! You make my day! **

**A/A/N (another author's note): It was asked how old all the character's are, which I totally forgot about in the first chapter so I shall make it known now. The man is in his late 30's, Jack and Tooth are 17, North and Aster are 18. I will be sure to add the other character's ages as I write- sorry for any confusion and please let me know if I missed anything else or if you would like to suggest edits!**

They called him the Man in the Moon, and he was a god. Of course, most of the people he watched over would never understand that. But, his children would. The precious children he had made into spectacular beings worthy of being called his children- the Guardians as the people had taken to calling them.

Each one he had chosen with care and loved dearly. Tooth, the sweet and sharp girl that she was, was the obvious first choice. She was beautiful, selfless, and quick. He knew she would be perfect for the Guardian of Memory. Then there was Aster, stubborn as the spring plants that flowered into fall. He was creative and straightforwards; he would do well to guard hope in the face of adversity. Nicholas St. North took more thought than Tooth or Aster. He was rough and loud by nature, which the Man in the Moon had first thought would frighten children. That was, until he realized that spontaneity was the perfect quality for the Guardian of Wonder.

They were perfect, and the Man in the Moon already looked forward to guiding them into their powers and teaching them to protect the children of the world. Someday, he knew, they too would join him in watching over the world below.

But, for tonight the Man in the Moon was concerned with more present matters. Tonight, he would choose the final guardian. This one was an American boy by the name of Sandy McDougall who born mute. He was by far the sweetest of any of the other guardians. Creative, expressive, and full of optimism, he would be the Guardian of Dreams.

The Man in the Moon watched him sleep from his perch in the sky. _So gentle and innocent_, he thought. Then, the soft moonlight that came through the boy's window began to glow brighter, almost sparkling as it grew in intensity.

The light fell on the Sandy's eyes, causing him to blink himself awake at this change in environment. As he did, he saw a fantastic and magical sight unfold before his thirteen year old eyes. What had been streams of moonlight were now condensing into a silvery shadow in the middle of his room. No, it wasn't a shadow… It was a man.

He was tall, with a cleanshaven face, soft brown hair and warm eyes. The man wore a silver, glittering suit and an honest smile, as if he was an old friend of Sandy's was bursting to reunite.

` "Hello, Sandy. I am the Man in the Moon."

Sandy's jaw dropped.

"Please don't be startled. Poor Nicholas was so scared when I first came to him that he nearly attacked me. Oh, you don't know who he is yet, do you?"

Sandy nodded slowly and, raising a timid hand signed the word 'guardian.' The strange man smiled at him.

"That right, word of mouth travels so much faster now than it used to. Yes, he is a guardian. You see, I am the one who gave Nicholas his power of invention, the one who made him the Guardian of wonder."

Sandy was almost dumbfounded, a small glitter of hope behind his eye as he began to piece the supernatural events occurring in his bedroom.

The man laughed as he saw Sandy's excitement. "Yes, Sandy. You too are to be a guardian. You will be the Guardian of Dreams. Now, this comes with a very special gift. You will have the ability to give other's dreams and calm people with your touch. Additionally, you will be able to see the dreams and hidden, subconscious thoughts and feelings of others. This is not the same as mind reading; it is more like you will be able to get a sense of who they are at their center and what is important to them. It is up to you to use this power to your advantage."

By now the young teen was practically beaming- he was going to have real powers of his own! The Man in the Moon couldn't help but chuckle at his childlike awe.

"You will come to do great things with these powers. However, I must warn you. With your powers you must exercise caution. The subconscious can be a dangerous place. The cores of some are corrupt and looking into them will save no one and cause yourself pain."

Sandy's face wavered, for the first time since the magical man had come into the room, he was worried.

"Sandy," The man said softly, "you are strong and you are kind. No one else in the world would be more suited to be a Guardian of Dreams than you. Trust me, I've checked. I know you are strong. You are so much stronger than a corroded heart. If you ever are to cross one-I have foreseen it - you will conquer. So, now that you know all this, Sandy McDougall, will you be the Guardian of Dreams?"

Sandy smiled with confidence and nodded firmly. The Man in the Moon smiled. Then, slowly he approached Sandy and laid a gentle finger on his stomach. Sandy felt warm where the man's finger pressed, and curiously lifting up his shirt, he gasped. On his skin, was a pattern of stars.

"This is the sign that will let everyone know you are a Guardian. I know you will do us all proud." Sandy beamed and signed _thank you, I will_.

The Man in the Moon began to walk towards the window, and as he did, he began to grow dimmer. "Oh! Two more things, Sandy. Do not tell anyone who is not a Guardian about my existence. And, stay away from the one called Jack Overland- he is a danger to the Guardians. Remember these things, Sandy. I will return to you soon." By his very last word, the Man in the Moon's entire body had transformed into moonlight, and there was no evidence he had ever been there.

None but the black stars on Sandy's stomach that he stared at until the sun rose and his parents had come into the room to see why he hadn't come down yet.

The Man in the Moon chucked at Sandy's parent's awe from his place in the sky. All of the children had had the most adorable reactions. Aster had almost screamed. Well, they were _all_ shocked to say the least until he began to explain. Tooth had asked for proof, and, in response, he gave her a glimpse of a vision- her future self with gorgeous multicolored wings smiling with smaller human-faced fairies. They were not afraid. And as he let a gentle finger touch their skin, he felt a certain sense of completeness within himself.

But, the memory of his first encounter with his precious children wavered and then disappeared completely as the Man in the Moon remembered Jack Frost. Jack Overland, as he was now known, was a terrible mistake.

The moment he had given Jack his mark, the Man in the Moon had been overwhelmed with a vision of destruction and ruin at the hands of Jack Frost.

Death. Chaos. And at the end, the Guardians would fall.

The Man in the Moon had, for the first time in centuries, been terrified. He never introduced himself; Jack never saw more than bright moonlight. Before the Man in the Moon left, he made certain that Jack would never be able to have full access to his powers.

The Man in the Moon left Jack with only a black snowflake on his wrist and a volatile new power inside him.

The Man in the Moon fled the Overland house to the nearby lake where he drowned the staff he had come meaning to give to Jack. As he watched it sink, never to be found again, he heard a scream break across the new morning. That morning, the Jack's powers, made mad by the Man in the Moon's own hand, reared its ugly head for the first time.

The sacrifice of Jack Frost was necessary to save the rest of mankind. He could never be allowed to control the ice underneath his very skin.

It was obvious to him now, as the Man in the Moon pulled himself from thought. Sandy was not the last guardian. He would need one more, just one more guardian, and they would finally get rid of the terrible mistake that was Jack Frost.


End file.
